


We can get a little crazy just for fun

by Saetha



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (more tags and characters to be added), Angst, Baking, Carrock, Durin's Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Femslash, Fluff, Making Out, Modern AU, Nwalin Week, Rule 63, fem!Dwalin - Freeform, fem!Nori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saetha/pseuds/Saetha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Nwalin short stories, mostly gifts or little things that came into my mind. Also stuff for Nwalin Week! More detailed warnings in front of each story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're here [emotional h/c/, T]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts), [Hattedhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattedhedgehog/gifts), [InjaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InjaMorgan/gifts).



> To kick this off, Happy Birthday Sparkle! I hope you'll be enjoying this day and that'll turn out to be a fab one! ^o^ Please accept this humble offering of Nwalin from me... 
> 
> Some emotional hurt/comfort and talk about character death, but nothing major.

Dwalin'd promised he'd be back by Nori's name day, if not before. The trade caravan he was guarding had been supposed to be home long before then, but one could never be quite sure. There were always things that could delay them on a long journey such as this one, from bad weather to sudden orc attacks. And this time it seemed like they'd caught the worst of all of it. Some of their ponies and one wagon had been caught in a mudslide due to days of nonstop rain, the negotiations with the traders they were meeting had taken twice as long as usual and they had been set upon by orcs and a few wargs not once, but twice on their way back when two of their warriors had still be unable to fight properly due to broken bones from the mudslide.

Now they were almost two weeks late with returning to the settlement in Ered Luin and all of them were more than weary. Silence reigned in their little caravan, each one of them lost in their own thoughts although the chatter began to pick up slightly once they neared the settlement. Many had families waiting for them and with a sting in his heart Dwalin thought of Roda and Heri whose partners and children would be waiting for naught. Heri had been killed in the mudslide and Roda had died defending their caravan - at least they had been able to recover both bodies and bring them with them. Dwalin knew he wouldn't be able to look into their partners' eyes for a very long time.

They were greeted with obvious relief when they finally arrived. Many had been worried about the fate of the caravan due to its long delay and Dwalin could hear more than one muttered prayer of thanks to their Maker from the people quickly gathering around them. His eyes were scanning the familiar face of the crowd for those closest to him although he knew he would not leave his place until everyone was safely at home and the wares and money they had brought back had been brought into the stores to be distributed the next day. He spied Thorin and Dís who were wiping ash and soot from their hands, evidently coming right from the forges. Dís' belly was bulging a lot more since he had left and he had to smile when he thought of the new life that was growing within her. Víli was waving at him next to their wife, a small spot of ink on their nose that told Dwalin they had been doing calculations again. Balin was there, too, pulling his brother into a rough embrace that said more than any words could about how scared he had been for his brother's safety. After delivering a quick first report (the more detailed one would come on the morrow) to his king Dwalin turned around again to look amongst the assembled people, trying to let his heart not become too heavy when he heard the choked sounds of grief as they carried out the wrapped bodies of the dead they had brought with them.

At least he could make out Dori and Ori amongst the faces, both of them looking as relieved as the ones around them did. The one thing Dwalin searching for for naught, however, was the familiar mop of star-shaped ginger hair amongst them. Despite his exhaustion he felt a pang of worry race through his chest. Had anything happened to Nori? Or was his partner just gone on one of the usual errands? Dwalin frowned and, seeing that the unloading of the wagons was well underway, made his way towards the two siblings waiting for him. Dori greeted him courteously but warmly and Ori's smile was wide enough to disperse Dwalin's worries a little. If anything had happened, the youngest Ri sibling wouldn't by far be so cheerful, he knew.

"Where's Nori?" he asked them after they had greeted each other properly.

"Out and about." Dori answered him. "You know how he is. He's been gone since the day before yesterday."

"Ah." Dwalin tried not to look too crestfallen at that, but he couldn't quite hide his disappointment. He had fantasised about holding his partner again for most of the trip. Then, however, he had always known and long since accepted that Nori had his own independence and could never stay still for long. That wildness about him was part of what he found so alluring after all.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, now that you're here!" Ori told him, in an obvious attempt to cheer him up.

"Probably." Dori nodded his agreement, whether he was sure of it or just tried to keep Dwalin in good spirits, Dwalin didn't know. He sighed and returned to his post to oversee the rest of the unloading of the wagons and make sure that everyone would make it home safely. As he was standing there and chatting to all the dwarves that had come to greet them he could feel the weariness of the long travels surging through his body and when all was finished he longed for nothing more than a good meal and his own bed.

Balin quietly fell into step besides him when they walked back towards their house, their shoulders brushing from time to time as if Balin wanted to make sure his brother had truly returned. Thorin, Dís and Víli came with them for a part of the way, grief over the deaths and relief that at least the rest of them had returned safe and sound warring on their faces. They embraced wordlessly before bidding each other good night.

A deep sigh escaped Dwalin when he finally lowered himself on a chair in their living room. He felt weary beyond words, the exhaustion crashing over him in huge waves even though the sun was only just setting. He was quiet for most of the evening meal even though there should have been a lot to talk about; but both he and Balin knew that it could be left until tomorrow. The only thing he truly paid attention to were the sounds of the house, a part of him waiting for the familiar little creaks that told him Nori had come. However, the timber and stone remained quiet beyond the usual noises.

He was so tired that he barely managed to take of his worn and mud-stained clothes from the travels and securely stow away his axes in the trunk where they belonged before falling into bed and being asleep not much later. On the road he had always been on guard, even when sleeping, ready to jump up at a moment's notice and at the smallest sound or shout that something was out of the ordinary. It had been a long while since he had been so relaxed whilst sleeping.

Nonetheless, he sat up in his bed with a shout, hands groping for the knives under his pillow when there was a sound in his room in the middle of the night.

"Oy, it's just me." The whisper was quiet but familiar and Dwalin instantly relaxed again. He should have known, he scolded himself, as warmth was flooding his insides. With a little chuckle he leaned over to the nightstand and lit one of the candles on there so he could see the intruder.

Nori was grinning at him, the light reflecting in his eyes and glinting off the beads in his hair and beard. He looked completely unfazed by the fact that they hadn't seen each other in more than a month but Dwalin knew him well enough to recognise the strange light in his eyes. Wordlessly he lifted one edge of his bedcover and Nori crawled under it with a happy little sigh after quickly shedding most of his clothes and putting the knives he had been carrying on the nightstand as Dwalin noticed with a tiny smile.

"You're icy." he told him and yelped when Nori deliberately pressed his cold toes against the warm skin of his own shins. Nori sniggered and huddled closer to him, enjoying the warmth under the blankets and the heat radiating from Dwalin's body. Dwalin could feel that there was something weighing on Nori but he didn't ask, knowing he would tell him himself as soon as he was ready.

"You were back late." Nori finally said and then, more quietly, added: "I was worried."

Dwalin could feel the shivers running through him as Nori said the last words. Muttering them had been a show of vulnerability for Nori that he only allowed himself seldomly and mostly when he was alone with Dwalin. He turned slightly so that he could face Nori and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the dishevelled hair on top of his head.

"I'm sorry." he told him earnestly. "There were...complications. Mudslides, orc attacks...it feels like everything bad that could happen _did_ happen on this trek."

Nori shifted slightly and Dwalin could feel the worry radiating off him as his fingers travelled over his skin to search for any hidden injuries.

"You weren't wounded, were you?"

Dwalin caught his fingers in his hand and rubbed his thumb over Nori's skin in calming circles.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches." he said softly. It was the truth although in parts it was only down to sheer luck that he had escaped anything worse. No need for Nori to know that, however. Nori cocked his head slightly, his eyes drilling into Dwalin's for a moment.

"Let me see." he then demanded. Dwalin sighed, knowing that his partner wouldn't be satisfied until he would be able to convince himself that Dwalin wasn't seriously hurt. He turned over, grunting quietly as he left his comfortable position to show Nori the bandage around his leg and the second one around his side. The wound on his side was almost healed, the stitches already pulled out. The one on his leg had been more recent - but it, too was well on its way to being healed. Nori's fingers danced lightly over the bandages and when he noticed that Dwalin didn't feel any pain when he did so, he seemed relieved. Dwalin pulled him close again as soon as Nori was done.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it home for your name day." he murmured into his hair. "I'd bought you a gift and all."

Nori laughed quietly.

"You know name day has never been that important to me, do you? I was just worried when you weren't back in time."

"I know." Dwalin yawned. He was becoming tired again now that the excitement had worn off. "But it is to me."

"Well, it's neither your fault, nor mine, is it?" Nori yawned as well, taking Dwalin's hand and draping his arm around him. "So forget about it. Apart from the present you mentioned, of course." he added with a grin.

"It's somewhere in the bottom of my pack." Dwalin told him sleepily. "You can go look for it, if you want."

It said much about the trust he was placing into Nori now that he would let him rummage in his pack unsupervised. Nori seemed to fight with himself for a moment whether he should get up and leave the warmth at Dwalin's side to look for his present or remain snuggled close to him. His curiosity, of course, won the struggle and with a little sigh he moved out from under the layers to grab the candle and walk over to where Dwalin had let his pack fall to the ground earlier.

Dwalin watched him as he set it on the ground and began to go through the contents of his travel pack. The light flickered slightly and reflected in ginger sparks off Nori's hair, illuminating the soft lines of his body under the thin shirt he was wearing. Dwalin drank in his sight unabashedly and when Nori noticed, he turned around and smiled. He had missed him for far too long.

"Enjoying the view?" Nori teased him with a grin.

"Of course I do." Dwalin threw back at him, now a little more awake than before.

"It's the blue leather package." he added belatedly when he realised Nori had no idea what he was looking for. Nori nodded and kept rummaging until he made a quiet joyful sound and pulled out the said package. He carefully put the rest of the items back into the back and came over to the bed where he snuggled back under the blankets and against Dwalin again before he undid the knot of the leather band that was wrapped around the package to keep it together. His breath escaped him in an obvious moment of admiration when he saw what was lying in front of him - a set of four tiny but incredibly sharp knives together with sheaths, so inconspicuous that they could be carried pretty much anywhere on the body.

Nori pulled one of the knives out of its sheath and traced it outlines with his fingers, obviously appreciating the fine work that had gone into them.

"They are beautiful." he told Dwalin, the joy and gratitude in his voice telling Dwalin that he was speaking the truth. He seemed to be unable to put them out of his fingers, playing with one of the small knives whilst he was talking.

"I'm glad you like them."

Nori looked at one of them more closely and smiled when he saw the little patterns on the hilt and Dwalin's small signature embedded in them. He held it up to Dwalin with a questioning glance.

"Whilst we were waiting for the trade negotiations to be done I did the finishing and the finer work on the hilts." Dwalin smiled. Contrary to what many believed his craft wasn't so much the raw smithing of metals like it was Thorin's; he was a lot more adept instead at the finer engravings and embellishments on whatever others had brought into form.

Nori marvelled at them for a moment longer before he carefully gathered them up and put them on Dwalin's nightstand which was starting to become rather crowded.

"Thank you." he murmured and shifted a little so he could kiss Dwalin. Dwalin grinned when he could feel the hunger beneath his kiss and was only too glad to give in to it. For some reason Nori always seemed to smell faintly of leather, a scent that by now was as familiar to Dwalin as his own. He was rather fond it - it spoke of home and warmth to him.

"I'm glad you're finally back." Nori sighed, shuffling around and over Dwalin so that he could wrap his arms around him from behind. "Nobody said anything, but we all thought the same, that some evil had befallen the caravan and none of you would ever return."

A shiver ran through him at the words and Dwalin caught his hand again to intertwine their fingers.

"Och, it needs a lot more to keep me from coming back to you." he told Nori and his words were meant only half-jokingly.

"It better." Nori grinned back, joining him in making light of the situation although Dwalin could still sense his uneasiness beneath it. He knew that loosing someone was one of Nori's biggest fears and always did his best to dispel it, even if he didn't always succeed in doing so.

After a while Nori began kissing his neck and then slowly moved downwards over his back. Dwalin could feel his smirk on his skin when his own breath was catching in his throat - years of experience had taught Nori exactly where to linger and how to tease him best. Dwalin arched his back and groaned slightly, having missed the touch of those clever fingers and tongue for far too long. He turned around and caught Nori's face in his hands, kissing him hungrily.

"I missed you." he breathed.

"Me too." Nori replied and then they did not speak for a long time.


	2. Bake Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday fic for my dearest Hattie! =D I've been watching too much GBBO lately, so this was inevitable. By the way, the "sweet little fried doughballs" I refer to are a nice German speciality called "Schmalzkuchen" which I love. And the Durin's Star looks similar to a local speciality close to where I'm originally from - it's called a "Mutschel" and looks like [this.](http://mizzis-kuechenblock.de/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/reutlinger-mutschel.jpg)

Durin's Day was near and a bustle of activities was breaking out in Ered Luin. It was only the fifth year that they had been here and the wounds of the war with the orcs still ran deep in the souls of many, especially now when they would have celebrated the day with those who had returned to stone on the bloody rocks of Azanulbizar. As such, the mood was slightly subdued amongst those who had lost kith or kin in the battles, even as the decorations were put up and preparations for the feast were beginning. Everyone found solace in different things - many dwarrows had begun putting a lot of their time into crafting the presents for those closest to them or were busy preparing things for the celebration itself.

Dwalin had chosen to do the latter. He had little mind for cooking, that much was clear to many around him, but what few people knew was that he had a love for anything involving any kind of dough - baking, mostly, but also pancakes and sweet little fried doughballs that were the childrens' favourite sweets during winter time. The big feast on Durin's Day that lasted throughout the night and into the New Year was often an opportunity to show off skills in food making that one possessed and it wasn't the first time that Dwalin set out to make one of his favourites for it - the Durin's Star, a large loaf of bread in the form of a star, decorated with complicated braids that was only eaten on Durin's Day. The star had seven points, one for each of the dwarves' ancient families, and was widely considered one of the finest things one could bake. And of course, whether one wanted it to or not, making a Durin's Star always turned into a competition between the bakers in the end and one would constantly compare their own work with that of others to see who had made the most beautiful star this year.

The previous year it had emerged that someone who Dwalin would never have thought to be so capable of baking had basically stolen all attention from him.

Nori.

Dwalin didn't know how or when he had done it, but somehow the young dwarf had managed to make a Durin's Star that outshone all others in size and beauty, including his own as he grudgingly had to acknowledge under Nori's smug grin. Despite having to respect the better creation, he had of course also felt a sting of jealousy. He normally thought himself above such petty grievances, but there was still a spark of pride and competition inside him that whispered that he couldn't just give up this year and had to bring his best game, showing Nori what he could really do. Balin, Thorin and Dís had all been teasing him gently all year already, but especially now that Durin's Day was close.

Today was the eve before the big feast and Dwalin had firmly forbidden any of them to enter the kitchen in his brother's house, not hearing Balin's complaints that there wouldn't be dinner if he didn't unlock the door _right now_.

"Just use Thorin's and Dís' kitchen!" he shouted at him through the wooden beams. "I'm sure they won't mind." They were often eating over at their distant cousin's places anyway.

Balin murmured something that sounded suspiciously like a bunch of rather colourful curses before Dwalin could hear him shuffling away. It always amused him how many people thought that Balin was the spitting image of propriety when in private, his brother could give every tinker a run for his money in terms of cussing. Dwalin sighed and stared again at the sheet of paper in front of him on which he had drawn up a schematic for what his Durin's Star was going to look like this year. Would it be enough?

After he had mixed the ingredients and set the dough to rise he decided to take a small break and get some fresh air outside. Later he swore to himself that he didn't _knowingly_ go over to the house where Dori, Nori and their mother Hulda lived, but somehow his steps led him there nonetheless, straight through the bustle of dwarves that were walking past him carrying all manners of decorations, as well as benches and chairs for the great assembly hall where the feast would be held.

Well, now that he was here it surely wouldn't matter if he tried and take a peek at what Nori was procuring this year. He walked around the little house until he reached a side away from prying glances that was snug against the flank of the mountain. He tried to catch a glimpse through one of the windows.

"Spying on my secrets?"

Dwalin whipped around and cursed when he banged his shoulder against the wall in the process. Nori was standing not far away from him (how did Dwalin not hear him come?), a wide smirk on his face.

"I was just walking past." Dwalin lied, trying in vain not to feel ashamed.

"Sure you were. Behind our house, no less, where there isn't even a path." Nori's grin widened. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the situation. He stepped closer to Dwalin.

"And what are you doing here? Patrolling around your house to avoid someone finding out your secrets?" Dwalin decided that it was probably best to switch to attack rather than stay in the defense. Maybe he could still talk himself out of this. Nori took another few steps towards him until Dwalin could smell the faint whiff of fresh bread dough on him. So he wasn't the only one busy with preparations for tomorrow.

"What secrets? That I'm a better baker than you are?" Nori replied cockily. Dwalin growled in reply, although it wasn't particularly ferocious. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about Nori that made it impossible for him to be truly angry with him. There was also something quite alluring about that softly gleaming copper hair of his that Nori had lately begun putting into more and more extravagant styles.

"Just wait until tomorrow." Dwalin replied. "Then we'll see who's truly the better one. How come you are suddenly so great at it anyway?"

Nori raised one of his eyebrows in response.

"Who do _you_ think helps Dori with his braids on most mornings? And besides, I was just honing my skill until I could impress you all."

"Well, you certainly managed _that_." Dwalin couldn't help but murmur. Nori cocked his head.

"Aw, an acknowledgement of my abilities from the great Dwalin, son of Fundin? How nice. I'd say that merits a thank you..."

Suddenly Nori was so close that Dwalin could see the flecks of light grey in his eyes. Nori's hand was on his chest with just enough pressure that told Dwalin he could have moved away any time if he wanted - but something glued him to the spot, curiosity about what would happen maybe, or perhaps entirely something else. Nori leaned forward and then his lips and teeth were brushing Dwalin's ear, sending soft tendrils of heat coiling in his stomach.

"Don't ever try and steal my secrets again." Nori whispered into his ear, his breath hot on Dwalin's skin. "Or I might go on ahead and steal yours."

"You bloody-" Dwalin cursed out loud, but Nori had jumped away from him already, another one of his wide and infuriating grins on his face. Nori laughed quickly before he disappeared around the edge of his house, more quickly than Dwalin could follow him.

Dwalin muttered another curse before he stepped back onto the lively streets again. Of course Nori had vanished and for a moment Dwalin wondered whether the encounter had really happened or whether he had only imagined it. He knew his dough would still take quite a while to rise, so he spent the remaining time venturing over to Dís' and Thorin's house. As he had guessed, Balin had taken over their kitchen to prepare dinner whilst Thorin was out overseeing the preparations for the feast tomorrow and Dís was running the forge in his absence. Balin grudgingly allowed him to help with the dinner preparations and it wasn't long until the two other dwarves came in to join them. Dwalin sighed quietly when his gaze flickered over them; by rights both of their families should be much larger, but the coming of Smaug, Azanulbizar and Thráin's disappearance had changed that.

Nonetheless, the mood at their table was good and everyone seemed to be looking forward to the celebrations on the next day and night. Dwalin excused himself relatively soon to go back to his baking; there was still a lot to be done tonight so that everything would be ready on the morrow. He found himself thinking of Nori again as he was kneading the dough and bringing it into form, spending a lot of time on the decorative braids that he had drawn out earlier before waiting for it to rise again so he could put it into the oven and get the perfect Durin's Star. He made two of them, just to be safe; it was always better to have a fallback option.

Just when he had put the first star into the oven and was working on the second one, he could hear the door to the kitchen creaking softly. Assuming it was Balin he didn't pay it much mind - only when he couldn't hear his brother saying anything he turned around.

Nori was standing in the doorframe of the kitchen, a sly smile playing around his lips as he seemed to be watching him unabashedly. Dwalin told himself that he did definitely _not_ say 'hu?' and flinch in surprise. How did Nori always manage to sneak into everywhere?

"What are you doing here?" Dwalin kept himself from adding 'and how did you get in?'. He was quite sure Nori wouldn't tell him anyway.

"I thought I'd help you." Once again the familiar grin flickered over Nori's face.

"Help. _You_." Dwalin replied disbelievingly.

"Contrary to what my brother and others seem to believe, I _can_ actually be a nice person." Nori confirmed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I don't _need_ your help." Dwalin knew he sounded slightly like a petulant teenager but by the Maker, he _did_ have his pride. And he didn't need Nori sneaking around his house, that much was for sure.

"Really? Are you absolutely sure?" Nori came in and, without asking, hopped up on the part of the work surface that was still clean, looking down at Dwalin's designs. "For example, I think that this braid over there looks slightly wonky, doesn't it?"

He reached out to touch the second star that Dwalin was working on and Dwalin growled.

"Fingers off, Nori." He batted his hand away although there wasn't much force behind it. He had to admit that Nori was right - the braid did look slightly wonky. He set to fixing it immediately.

"Or what?" Nori leaned closer. "Or you'll punish me?"

"You're playing a dangerous game, Nori." Dwalin tried to concentrate on the star in front of him instead of Nori's distractingly hot breath as it ghosted across his neck. Some part of him knew that Nori was riling him up deliberately, but that didn't really help with controlling himself. He could almost feel Nori's grin in his back.

"Are you sure those circles there are a good idea?" Nori was pointing to the rings of dough on the Star's end points. His arm was casually brushing Dwalin's shoulder and Dwalin went rigid for a moment.

"Yes I am. And keep your fingers away from it, I won't say it twice."

"Actually, you just said it the second time." Nori pointed out with barely disguised glee. Dwalin growled and slammed his palms down on the work surface so that the flour puffed out and coloured both him and Nori white. At least he was basically finished with his star now which was a good thing, considered that he had also reached the end of his patience which he hadn't had much of to begin with.

Dwalin snarled and one of his palms smacked into the wall next to Nori's head, giving him room to flee if he wanted to but also making unmistakeably clear that Dwalin was fed up with him. Nori seemed completely unperturbed by the gesture, craning his neck slightly so that his and Dwalin's gaze met and licking his lips in a way that made Dwalin's throat go dry all of a sudden.

Later on, he didn't even remember who had moved first, whether it had been him or Nori, but suddenly they both found themselves locked against each other, hips grinding and mouths crashing together. The kiss was nothing but wild hunger, bubbling up deep inside them like a beast unchained and Dwalin enjoyed when Nori pressed back against him with the same vigour that Dwalin was showing. It was a dance, almost, a violent one of desire that was battled with flesh and tongue as weapons rather than words or violence. Dwalin's fingers curled themselves into Nori's hair, yanking at the strands and he could feel Nori's hand clenching his mohawk as well, pulling on it even as his fingernails were scraping on Dwalin's scalp. Dwalin was pushing him back against the kitchen counter at the same time as Nori's knee came up between his legs, a breathless chuckle deep in his throat at the growing bulge in Dwalin's pants.

it was only when the stench of something burning wafted through the kitchen that they stopped, both still breathless and mouths red and swollen from what had just happened. Smoke was coming out of Dwalin's oven and he cursed loudly, pushing Nori away from him who was watching with an amused grin and half-lidded eyes still heavy with hunger as Dwalin pulled out the completely burnt Durin's Star. Dwalin cursed once more in a few Khuzdul choice words that even Nori hadn't heard that often and certainly hadn't expected from a direct member of Durin's line.

"This was your intention all along, was it?" He stared angrily at Nori after he had opened the window and gotten rid of the charred remnants of the star. "Distract me so you can sabotage my baking."

"You have to admit, you rather enjoyed the distraction." Nori threw back at him, seeming completely unfazed by Dwalin's rage.

"Get. Out." Dwalin growled at him. They both were well aware that he hadn't actually negated Nori's last statement.

"Alright, alright." Nori sighed dramatically before he ran his hands through his hair, fixing up some of his braids that had come loose earlier. "But should you want to continue where we left off...you _do_ know where I live, don't you. Maybe you'll come over at some point so we can talk more about baking and...other things."

Dwalin didn't reply, but just glowered at him until Nori sauntered out of the kitchen and the house. At least he still had the second star although he didn't like its design by far as much as that of the first one. To make matters worse, he could still feel Nori's lips on his and the heat trapped between their bodies burning on him. He found it hard to fall asleep that night after all the baking was done, the memories of the sensations of the day keeping him awake far beyond the usual hour when he normally fell asleep.

The next morning he felt tired and weary even though the promise of the Durin's Day feast and a long night of celebration were laying ahead. Only the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the air from the kitchen was able to lift his mood slightly.

"Dwalin?" His brother's voice was coming from downstairs when he heard that Dwalin was awake. "There's a basket on the kitchen counter with your name on it. Did you take it inside last night?"

"Hu?" Dwalin finished washing his face and, beard and hair still dripping wet, stomped down the stairs to see what Balin was talking about. His brother had been right - there was indeed a basket sitting on the counter, a piece of paper with his name written on it in a rather neat hand lying on top.

Dwalin lifted the cover and couldn't help an incredulous chuckle paired with a few choice words escaping him. Inside was a perfectly baked Durin's Star, astonishingly decorated and probably rather delicious going by its smell.

"That little shit..." Not enough that Nori had somehow managed to send him both a taunt _and_ a peace offering, he had obviously also somehow broken into their house at night to leave the basket there. Dwalin laughed quietly at himself, unable to find the right words to explain to his brother just what exactly was going on. He'd need to have a few words with Nori before the celebrations started. Private words, if they could manage it.

With a smirk he took out the Durin's Star and broke it in half to offer one part of it to his surprised brother.

"Breakfast?"


	3. Scenes [modern AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday dear Inja! ^o^ As requested, some modern Nwalin femslash. Or, well, something close to that :P

The first time Nori sees her is at the little store at the corner of the street. Blue hair in what can only be described as a 'fluffy mohawk' on her head, a loose, comfy looking shirt draped around her large frame and a rather concentrated look on her face as she walks down the aisle with the biscuits and crisps and seemingly scans every single packet with her eyes. 

The aisles are small and so Nori brushes past her, trying to avoid unnecessary contact of skin - but what she feels certainly isn't unpleasant. She can see the dark lines tattoos peeking out from beneath the edges of the shirt and despite herself, she wants to know more. Dwalin, as she later finds out her name is, looks up and gives Nori a brief smile before returning to her examination of the snack aisle. Nori wishes she had the courage to say something, but her mouth remains closed and all she can do is quickly get her stuff and leave. 

*

The first time Nori talks to her is when they see each other for the third time at the very same corner store. She is sure by now that Dwalin must have moved into the neighbourhood recently for it cannot be coincidence that they have seen each other three times in the space of a single week. 

Nori intentionally goes to the self checkout next to hers and when Dwalin accidentally drops a package of oreos she is quick to bend down and get it for her. They almost collide when she comes back up and both of them laugh - Dwalin's laugh is a deep sound, one that seems to come from the belly and light her entire face. Nori thinks she has rarely heard or seen anything more beautiful. Dwalin murmurs a thank you and apology at the same time whilst Nori tries to think of a good answer and a way not to let the conversation between them die. 

"Do you need help carrying any of these home?" she finally blurts out, pointing at all of Dwalin's groceries, and feels horrendously stupid the moment the words leave her mouth. Dwalin looks strong and there are only three bags, of course she can carry it on her own...

"Sure." To Nori's surprise, Dwalin winks at her.

*

One month later, Nori kisses her for the first time. It's both expected and unexpected - they have been orbiting around each other for weeks now and it is slowly becoming ridiculous as everyone in their environment has informed them already. It isn't exactly the most romantic of first kisses, not at all like in the novels and movies - they stand at Dwalin's door after Nori has come over to her and suddenly Dwalin leans in, a silent question in her eyes that Nori answers by pulling her more closely towards her. It is a sloppy kiss, wet and strange and just a little uncoordinated and yet Nori wouldn't want to swap it for anything in the world. 

*

The kisses that follow are better as each of them slowly learns what it is that the other likes and what they don't. Dwalin seems to be delighted when she uncovers Nori's cheekiness and how she will take what she wants without any shame; and Nori finds that she is unable to look away still when Dwalin laughs, the laugh making her strong frame shake and her eyes sparkle like that of a child's. She feels safe with Dwalin, as if them being together would erect a bulwark against the troubles of the world and those inside her mind. 

The first time Dwalin reaches out to intertwine her little finger with Nori's in public Nori feels both a strange sense of accomplishment and the absurd desire to blush. She never blushes. And if her ears go red a little it's only the cold wind whipping around them as winter is closing in.

*

"Yes." Dwalin shudders under the touch of Nori's fingers and Nori cannot help but smirk a little in response. Her lips are drawing a line down Dwalin's chest, between the breasts and down to her navel and Dwalin's back arches slightly in response to her. 

"Nori." Dwalin's voice is hoarse and Nori loves nothing more than seeing her come undone beneath her. Her hands are wandering over Nori's body even as another tremor runs through her. Dwalin's fingers cup one of Nori's breasts and begin to knead it softly and a soft moan rises up in Nori's throat. Dwalin knows just as well where her sensitive spots are. 

As they coax each other to the climax Nori is unable to take her eyes off the beauty in front of her, Dwalin's features twisted in pleasure and the lines of her body blurring slightly as Nori feels the pleasure pool hot and satisfying in her own stomach. 

*

Nori has usually always preferred to sleep alone, even with other partners. With Dwalin, however, it's different - once she has let go of her guard, she relishes the comfort of falling asleep side by side, two parts of their bodies always touching somehow. The trust between them takes a while to built since Nori has not been known to ever trust anyone lightly - but it is a sturdy and solid thing they are slowly building together, little things piling up until it feels like they have known each other forever. It's in the little gestures - how Dwalin buys her star studs for her ears or hums Nori's favourite song when she is massaging her head in the evenings after a long days, for example. 

Of course they also argue, but then everyone does; it is a part of life and they are both more than willing to make things work again once they have cooled down enough to talk it through. And so they keep building, carefully joining to lives into one, one step at a time.

*

Nori usually the one who wakes up first and so it is this morning as well - Dwalin is snoring faintly besides her and Nori smiles as she looks down at her partner's satisfied face smushed into the pillow.

She gets up and tiptoes into the kitchen after a short stop at the bathroom and begins to make coffee. Neither of them have to work today and so she decides she could as well do a treat for both of them and make pancakes as well - the delicious smell has Dwalin waking up soon enough and as she slips her arms around Nori's waist from behind and mumbles a happy 'good morning' into her hair, Nori feels like all is right with the world.


	4. [Nwalin Week '16, prompt: On the Road] I thought I knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Nwalin ficlet for Nwalin week! \o/ This one's set on the quest, right after the end of AUJ, with some angst and some emotional hurt+ comfort (would you believe me when I said this was originally meant to be porn?! Bc apparently THIS is what happens when I try and write porn. Bruh.). Hope y'all enjoy and my warmest hugs to all the Nwalings!

To Nori it felt like it had been _weeks_ since they’d last made proper camp. Not that they weren’t all on edge still – they knew the orcs were somewhere behind them and even the flight on the eagles’ backs would put their foes off their trail forever. For now, however, they all needed rest – and a small cave nestled at the foot of the Carrock that looked out on a clearing seemed to be the best space to do so. Even Gandalf appeared to be weary. Nori couldn’t remember having seen him so exhausted before. The rest of the Company looked like they could barely keep themselves on their feet and it was a miracle that none of them had slipped and lost their footing during their descent from the large rock.

Although everyone amongst them wanted to do nothing more than simply lie down and sleep (and never mind that the day still had lots of light left), there were plenty of tasks that had to be done first – taking care of the various wounds they had all received, taking stock of what they had lost in the goblin caves and what still remained to them, digging out the latrine, finding firewood and making a fire and securing the perimeter were some of those tasks.

Thorin insisted on helping at least with the stock taking when his offer to help with the digging was firmly turned down by Óin.

“You shouldn’t be moving, let alone dig out some pit,” their old healer grumbled. Thorin only sighed and glared at him, but even he was unable to hide the expression of pain creeping onto his features whenever he moved.

“I’ll go and check out the perimeter. And get some firewood on the way,” Dwalin announced.

“You shouldn’t be going alone,” Thorin called over from where he was frowning as he sorted through the torn up pack in front of him. With a look at the Company he added: “Nori, go with him.”

_Damn schemer_ , Nori thought. But of course he was thankful for the opportunity, although it meant that his brothers would be out of his view for a bit. He still caught himself glancing over to them every few seconds – the moment where they had seemingly fallen off the cliff would forever be ingrained in his mind.  Even if it was only for a split second, to see both of them almost dead…

Nori shook his head, trying to chase away the feeling of a giant screw tightening around his heart until he was almost unable to breathe. He thought he understood a little better now the pain that sometimes entered Dwalin’s gaze when they talked about certain things – and his burning rage against both himself and the world whenever another life of someone in the guard was lost.

Dwalin nodded and trudged on ahead, although after a few steps he waited to see whether Nori was following him. Nori came along behind him – neither of them were exactly very fast at the moment and Nori could see the exhaustion in every single one of Dwalin’s steps. For a while they went along in nothing but amiable silence, picking up dry branches here and there that would be good for a fire.

Nori was the first one to break the silence.

“You alright?” he asked, coming closer as Dwalin stopped in his steps when he heard the question.

After a short moment Dwalin went on, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“I guess.”

“Liar.” The word was over Nori’s lips before he could prevent it. He cursed his tongue that always so much faster than his thoughts.

Now Dwalin turned around to him. The pain in his eyes was deep and raw, as was the insecurity bleeding through it.

“What?” he asked.

“Liar.” Nori was too tired to think his words through properly anymore so he simply said what came onto his tongue. “I can see you’re lying. Don’t hide it.”

And, more quietly, he added: ”You promised, remember?”

Dwalin took a deep breath and for a moment Nori thought he would shout at him before the anger seemed to flee his form and Dwalin almost deflated at Nori’s last words.

“I did, didn’t I.” His words were so quiet that Nori barely understood them. Nori put the branches he was holding aside before crossing his arms and nodding.

“You did,” he confirmed.

“He keeps almost dying, Nori. They _all_ keep almost dying.” Dwalin looked down at his hand, opening and closing his fist as if trying to grasp empty air. “And there is nothing I can do about it.”

It wasn’t the first time Nori heard it and neither, he was sure, the last- but rarely had he seen Dwalin so shaken, even when they were alone.

“One day they’ll all be dead and I’ll be the only one left,” Dwalin whispered, his hand still opening and closing randomly. Nori stepped forward and took Dwalin’s fingers in his, trying to still their frantic movement.

“I’ll be there too,” he said very quietly. “Promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Dwalin smiled weakly. It took him an obvious effort to rip his thoughts away from their current stream. “And you? How are you and your brothers holding up?”

Nori shrugged.

“Alright, I guess. Dori barely lets us leave his field of vision anymore, but that’s hardly a surprise. Ori is pretty shaken, but I think he’ll be fine with a few days of rest and normality.”

“Now it’s you who’s lying.”

Nori twitched a little at the words – he had been called a liar one time too many in his life for the word not to have any impact on him. He knew that Dwalin hadn’t meant it accusingly, just as a mirror of what Nori had said to him earlier, but it still stung a little.

“Well. I certainly wasn’t quite…prepared for it. I mean, I knew that theoretically we could all die but in Goblintown and then on the cliff…I never thought we actually _could_. I mean, my other Ma passed away in Azanulbizar, but I was so little back then…”

He shrugged, feeling slightly lost.

“I really thought they were going to die, you know? The moment that Dori lost his grip. I thought that was it, that it was over. And all I could think about was how I still hadn’t apologized for that one teapot I accidentally broke decades ago. It was Dori’s favourite but I never told him it was me. Such a stupid thing to think about…”

“Hey, hey.” Now it was Dwalin who was grabbing Nori’s fingers and increasing the strength of his grip around them. “It’s not stupid. After…”

He took a deep breath.

“After Ma and Da returned to stone, I spent months thinking about how I’d never said ‘thank you’ for that one gift they gave me when I was younger because back then it had somehow seemed natural. Thorin…Thorin says he still regrets some things he never told his brother – and others that he did. At least you have the chance to still do something about it.”

“It’s not that easy.” Nori gave him a lopsided smile.

“No,” Dwalin agreed. “It never is. But at least you can still try.”

“I guess so.” Nori stepped a little closer, just to be able to feel the warmth of Dwalin’s body again. For a few moments he hadn’t thought he’d ever again be able to, back on the clifftop, when Dwalin had charged ahead with Fíli and Kíli at the warg that had almost killed their king and Dwalin’s closest friend.

“I just never considered that we could all truly die on this quest. I mean, I _knew_ , but I never _understood_. And now that I do, it’s frightening.” Normally, Nori would never have been this open so quickly. But the years spent at Dwalin’s side and the extraordinary circumstances that had accompanied them throughout this journey had changed him, like they had changed everybody else.

“I know.” It was all that Dwalin replied. He simply opened his arms and, when Nori stepped into his embrace, pulled him close. Nori slung his arms around Dwalin’s waist and they both held on for a long time without moving much. Nori knew that Dwalin’s fears were at least as big as his own, if not larger – in contrast to Nori, he had seen his loved ones die before his eyes and more than once before. He had an inkling of how much it must have shaken him to see Thorin’s seemingly lifeless body, to see that one of those endless images that his nightmares often pelted him with coming true in front of his eyes. Sometimes, in those nights, Dwalin kept holding on to Nori as if he was the only thing that was still real.

It took them a long while until they stepped away from each other again, and even then it was almost reluctantly.   

“We should probably get back.” Dwalin’s voice was still a trifle rough, but Noir could already see the mantle of a warrior settling around his shoulders again, barring all vulnerability from his demeanour. Nori could feel himself standing up a little straighter as well in response, mirroring Dwalin’s posture.

“Yeah, we should,” he agreed, but not before pulling him close again for a kiss. He could feel Dwalin kissing him back, softly at first, and then with growing urgency, born from a desperate urge to taste life after all the death they had just experienced and talked about. For a split second Nori was tempted to go further, to tease Dwalin like he loved to do, rile themselves up until they would both be lying spent on the forest floor.

Then, however, another wave of exhaustion hit him and he knew that this wasn’t the right time. Not when they were both still half out of their minds. Dwalin seemed to have similar thoughts for he broke the kiss off a moment later, lifting his hand to tuck a few strands of Nori’s head back behind his ear where they had fallen out of his elaborate braids. Neither of them wanted to be the first to step away completely, but at some point they both sighed and returned to where they had carelessly stashed the wooden branches they had collected on the ground.

Even as they kept collecting wood and scouring the forest for any eventual hidden danger, they were walking much more closely together on the way back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the year again! Happy Birthday Val! \o/
> 
> Short Nwalin fluff, set in Erebor post-quest, Everybody Lives AU

 

"You know what?" Nori cocked his head as he looked at Dwalin.

"Hm?"

"We've never actually _lived_ together. I think. At least not properly," Nori explained. Dwalin turned to his side to face his partner who was lying in bed next to him. Nori looked as serious as he seldomly did, one of his hands idly pinching folds in his blanket.

"Oh. Yeah." Dwalin shrugged, as well as it was possible whilst lying in bed. He had never really thought about it before, but in a way Nori was right - during their time in Ered Luin he had lived with his brother and the visits to Nori were mostly nightly stints rather than having an actual living space together. Now that they were in Erebor, however, and their injuries had been healed as far as possible there was nothing in the way of them living together, especially since all the dwarves of the Company were being regarded as heroes now, so that even a thief's history might be erased. As soon as Dwalin had begun talking about it, Thorin had practically shoved them into one of the newly renovated quarters of the mountain together.

"Doesn't it feel slightly weird to you?" Nori asked, looking down intently at his own fingers.

"Not really. Why?" Dwalin frowned and yawned a little. It was late and annoyingly enough he still tired easily ever since he had lost his leg. How Thorin was running up and down the mountain already all day after having been on the brink of death for weeks was an absolute mystery to him.

"Oh, I don't know. I just..." Nori's mumbling grew more and more quiet until he was silent completely.

"You what?" Dwalin prompted him gently. He reached out to still the movement of Nori's fingers. "Remember, we promised to be honest."

"Mhm." Nori remained quiet for a moment as he obviously tried to put all his thoughts into words.

"It's just... _strange_ , you know," he finally said. "Like a mountain goat suddenly having to live on another mountain. Not bad. Just...different. Unusual."

"Well." Dwalin didn't quite know how to answer. "Do you think you well get used to that new strangeness?"

_And not run away again_. Although he hadn't said the words, they were still hanging in the air. Dwalin immediately felt guilty, especially when he could physically feel Nori withdrawing a little.

"Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean it that way."

"Well...you're kinda right," Nori admitted. "And I don't know. I guess I'll have to try?"

He reached out towards Dwalin and drew an appreciative line down Dwalin's arm over the iron hard muscles lined out beneath Dwalin's skin.

"At least I have a good reason to keep me here," he added, a little smile playing over his lips.

"My great looks have been known to make even the stoutest stone melt," Dwalin grinned back, wriggling his eyebrows. Nori groaned and slapped his arm lightly, but unable to hold back a grin of his own.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the entire reason we both ended up here."

"That and my outrageous charm, of course" Dwalin added.

"Of course." Nori rolled his eyes. He shifted slightly so the he came to rest a little closer to Dwalin. "Well, at least it's good to know that your self-confidence didn't suffer a single bit."

Dwalin snorted.

"How could it? With you here constantly reminding me of my great qualities..."

Nori laughed again, a little louder this time and obviously thankful for the little distraction from the more serious conversation they'd had earlier.

"Maybe I should overthink that," he suggested. "Or you might get too full of yourself."

Dwalin looked at him and pouted, making Nori quirk his lips in an amused smile. He loved Dwalin's silly side, something that he had only recently begun to truly discover. Now that the mountain was back in dwarven hands many of them seemed a lot more relaxed and even Dwalin, who had been so at ease in Ered Luin, was remarkably less tense once it was clear that everybody had survived the battle for the mountain. Nori very much loved to see the new responses to his teasing the Dwalin gave him.

"You wouldn't dare treat me like this," Dwalin said. "Or I might have to restrict access to this..."

He bent over to kiss him on the forehead, followed by him taking Nori's hand and guiding it to his backside. "...or this."

"That's blackmailing," Nori complained. "How very rude of you!"

Dwalin snorted loudly and just pulled him close to kiss him again.

"You of all people should not mind a little bit of blackmailing," he smirked.

"Hey, that's unfair. I'm an entirely honest dwarf now, you know?" This time it was Nori's turn to pout. Dwalin shook his head, a forgiving smile blooming behind his eyes.

"Sure." He kissed Nori, both of them knowing just as well that Nori would never quite give up on his ways. It was simply not in his nature. But as long as he was doing his spying in Thorin's service Dwalin knew that his friend was more than inclined to turn a blind eye to some of Nori's other activities. Nori mumbled something underneath his breath, but then reached up to sling an arm around Dwalin's neck and reciprocate the kiss.

They spent a long time simply kissing revelling in each other's touch and the fact that nothing about it had to be kept secret anymore.

"Not a half-bad place to grow old in, is it?" Dwalin said with a little smile playing on his lips. Nori shifted lazily, turning so that he was now pressing his backside against Dwalin's front. His fingers were playing with the blankets again, but in a far more relaxed manner than before.

"Yeah," he admitted after a moment. The thoughts still felt strange in his mind. A place to spend the rest of his life in, where someone was always waiting for him, an actual _home_...he tried to shift the fear of confinement to the back of his mind. He would not run away again. He would _not_. It almost seemed as if Dwalin had read his thoughts for he pulled Nori even closer to him and buried his nose in his hair.

"And if you need to step out from time to time, you know that I'll always be waiting for you to come back here," he said quietly. Nori didn't reply, but simply took Dwalin's hand and threaded their fingers together.

It was answer enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HATTTTIIIIEEEEE MY DEAREST, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! =D
> 
> This is based on a 'chance meeting' prompt which kind of got his own life after a bit, whoops. Warnings for some strong language, lewdness and rough but non-explicit sex. Oops.

 

The air of the tavern's common room was heavy with pipe smoke and the sound of voices. Dwalin closed the door behind him and surveyed the space for a moment before directing his steps towards his usual table. He recognised most of the faces, many of them worn after a long day of work in the mines, forges or wherever else they were doing their craft. His guard shift had been long today and he longed for a simple smoke from his pipe and a good ale to let the weight of the day fall off his shoulders. Signalling the barkeep for a pint of his usual drink he made his way between the tables to the one that he already saw Glóin sitting at.

Dwalin plopped down into his chair with a sigh, giving a thankful nod to the dwarf that pressed the mug of ale in his hand. He exchanged a quick greeting with Glóin before stretching out his legs and taking a few deep breaths, forcing himself to relax. Searching for his pipe in the insides of his  pockets he let his eyes wander through the room once more, his gaze travelling over a number of familiar faces before it was stopped by one that he had certainly _not_ expected here.

"What is Nori doing here?" His voice was barely more than a grumble, but still Glóin heard him. He followed Dwalin's rapidly darkening gaze and shrugged.

"No idea. First time I see him here."

"I bet," Dwalin murmured. Nori wasn't usually known to hang around in this particular tavern. Normally he could be found at the shadier spots of the settlement where the not-so-savoury businesses were conducted. That he would show his face in such a respectable place…Dwalin could feel his mood worsening rapidly and his attempts at being relaxed disappeared into the smoky air of the room. Sadly there was absolutely no law that prevented Nori from being here and so all Dwalin could do was to glower at him as if his thoughts could make him go away. It didn’t really seem successful. He was quite convinced, in fact, that Nori actually _winked_ at him.

“What’s your problem with the lad?” Glóin wanted to know. “Your stare could turn the ale in your hand sour if you’re not careful, you know.”

“Nothing,” Dwalin grumbled. “He just…annoys me.”

He decidedly would _not_ tell Glóin about that one time when ‘catching a thief’ had somehow turned into ‘getting his brains banged out in a back alley’. In fact, Dwalin was quite sure that he would never tell _anyone_ about that.

“Well, you shouldn’t let him ruin your evening,” Glóin remarked complacently and patted Dwalin’s arm. Then he pulled out a small satchel of pipeweed from his sleeve. “Would you like some? Helps to calm the nerves.”

Dwalin sighed and accepted the offer, although he wasn’t sure his nerves _could_ be calmed. Not with Nori in the room. What did he want here anyway? As he took a deep inhale of the pipe smoke he tried to discern if any of Nori’s usual companions were with him. To his surprise it looked as if Nori was here alone and Dwalin wondered once again just what exactly he was doing here. In the end he was convinced that there was no way he could relax unless he finally addressed the issue. Glóin only rolled his eyes when he saw him getting up and walking in Nori’s direction.

“What are you doing here?” Dwalin growled at Nori, standing in front of him in his best guard posture.

Nori blinked and looked up at him as if he was seeing Dwalin for the first time and they were simply having a meeting on a sunlit meadow somewhere outside.

“Enjoying my ale and the company,” he said blithely, as if he had just heard the most stupid question in the world. "I don't think I am breaking any laws right now, or am I?"

"What company?" Dwalin asked back, hands crossed in front of his chest. "I can't see any of your sneaky friends here."

"Why, you of course," Nori explained. "Took you long enough to come over here."

Dwalin bristled, already feeling his temper rise.

"I am not here to keep you company," he hissed, aware that there were multiple dwarves around him watching their exchange intently. The last thing he wanted for anyone to think was that he was on any kind of friendly terms with Nori.

"You are doing rather well at the job despite not wanting to."

Dwalin opened his mouth - and then closed it again, knowing that everything he said would probably make the situation worse. He kept his reply to a wordless growl instead.

"You should learn how to relax," Nori said blithely. "If you're this tense all the time everyone will think that you're this ball of anger who doesn't know how fun works. No wonder you and Thorin make such a good pair, what with his perpetual grumpiness."

"Don't you dare insult the king." Dwalin narrowed his eyes. Thorin wasn't even _that_ grumpy, and especially not so when he was around his family. But of course Nori wouldn't know that.

"So when I insult you it's fine but as soon as I'm talking about your precious king it's not? Interesting." Nori took another drag from his pipe. Dwalin had to restrain himself with all he had not to grab him by the scruff of his neck and give him the beating of his life right then and there.

"Get out of here," Dwalin said, his voice deathly silent. "Get out before I forget myself."

"Only if you come with me," Nori smirked, his eyes shining with hidden mirth.

"I will not."

"Then I will lounge here and rile you up until you smash Borin's furniture to pieces and have to pay for the damages." Nori seemed utterly at peace with that solution. Dwalin gnashed his teeth together, almost afraid that he would splinter them if he bit down any harder.

"Leave," he repeated. "I'll be right behind you."

"You better be." Nori flashed him another smile that was all teeth. Dwalin bit his tongue and watched as Nori rose up from his seat with almost agonising slowness. He strode past him, so close that Dwalin was able to smell the smoke from his pipe and feel him brushing against his arm, no doubt deliberately.

Dwalin followed him closely behind, trying to look as menacing as possible so that the other patrons of the bar would know that he was only doing his duty and pursuing a dangerous criminal. Nori didn't go far once he had stepped outside - he simply turned around the corner into the dark side alley next to the tavern and waited there for Dwalin to catch up with him. Dwalin didn't even know why exactly he followed him there. He could see the glint of steel between Nori's hands and growled.

"You sly little-"

He never finished the sentence as Nori suddenly sprung forward and grabbed the tunic at Dwalin's neck, his lips pressing onto Dwalin's. There was hunger in the touch of those lips and nothing of romance, just a primal longing. Dwalin could feel Nori's teeth scraping his and to his shame he was utterly unable to resist.

"You were saying?" Nori grinned as they parted again. He wiped a single blood of drop off his lips.

"You sly little fuck," Dwalin repeated. "Luring me out here and-"

" _Luring_?" Nori laughed. "You were the one who wanted to go outside and then followed me all the way here. I never lured you anywhere. Just taking advantage of what would have happened anyway."

"I would never-" Dwalin bristled.

"Are you sure? Because you _did_ seem rather enthusiastic just now. And the last time."

Dwalin growled again, deep inside his throat. He was completely aware that two rather opposing desire were currently at war inside him and that at least one of those had far too much to do with a certain dark alleyway they had found themselves in not too long ago.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Nori said nonchalantly and pulled Dwalin close again. Dwalin quickly realised that his emotions and desires formed a big tangle that was almost impossible for him to escape from. He couldn't pinpoint the moment when he finally gave up and simply let his hunger take over, but everything that followed was blurred almost to invisibility.

Nori's teeth scraped along his ears and then down across his jugular and somewhere something inside him gave way. Dwalin wrestled the knife out of Nori's fingers and let it clatter to the ground; of course Nori had more, but he didn't really seem to be in a mood to make use of them at the moment. His hands went to Dwalin's throat and then his shoulders instead, fingers scratching over the skin underneath the layers of fabric that Dwalin was wearing.

Dwalin's fingers tangled themselves in Nori's hair, gripping at the strands and almost destroying their carefully woven shape. He could care less that his nails were leaving dark red traces on Nori's skin - this was a battle of dominance, of two wills testing each other in the only way that they knew how to find a resolution. There was no way of saying who won, with both of them covered in sweat and bruises.

"You fucking bastard," Dwalin forced out between two moans. Nori smirked, his fingers never stopping the their stroking of Dwalin's cock. Dwalin groaned and bit down hard on Nori's ear lobe, hard enough that a tinge of the salty taste of blood was filling his mouth. There was a sharp noise from Nori, his concentration clearly wavering and Dwalin felt a feeling of almost grim satisfaction spread through him before it was all swept away under Nori's ministrations again.

In the end they were both spent, panting harshly against the walls of the tavern as they tried to bring their clothes back into order again. Dwalin had run out of words to curse Nori with by now and was simply reduced to glaring at him with all the anger that he had left, only amplified by his own shame that he and especially his body had enjoyed this far more than they should have.

"Again in a week?" Nori asked cheekily as he sauntered past Dwalin towards the opening of the alleyway.

"Fuck you, Nori," Dwalin shouted past him, almost following up the words with his axes. The problem was that a not so very small part of himself hoped that this was exactly what was going to happen. Nori simply you winked at him, then disappeared around the corner. Only then did Dwalin discover that Nori had left one of his small knives as a gift in one of Dwalin's boots.

"Fuck _you_."

 

 


End file.
